


New Beginnings

by NorahBolt56



Series: Alternate Universe [5]
Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorahBolt56/pseuds/NorahBolt56
Summary: In this part of my alternate universe series, Harry & Kate decide to expand their family..





	1. Chapter 1

About six months after getting back together Kate and Harry were getting ready for bed one night. Harry finished brushing his teeth as Kate took her make up off in the ensuite off their bedroom. Harry grinned at her as he watched her, still amazed that they were back together again after all those years. And not only was he happily sharing his life with ‘his Katie’ but also their son, Harry Junior. As he thought of their son, Harry’s thoughts also turned to an idea he had been tossing around in his head for a while, waiting for the right time to discuss it with Kate. As she grabbed her box of contraceptive pills and went to take one he thought to himself, ‘No time like the present sport,’ as he reached out and grabbed her hand in his. Kate looked at him somewhat puzzled. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and in response to her questioning look said, “I’ve been thinking Katie – what would you say to the idea of us expanding our little family eh?”

Kate looked at him in shock. She hadn’t ever really given much thought to having more children after Harry Junior, especially not with his father as she’d never thought she’d see him again, let alone reunite with him. “Are you serious Harry?” she asked, her eyes searching his. The love & devotion she saw in his beautiful blue eyes and the lopsided smile that crossed his face gave her all the answer she needed, which he confirmed as he lovingly caressed one of her cheeks and replied, “I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life Katie. I’d love to have another child with you.”

Kate paused for a moment or two before replying, which seemed like an eternity to Harry, as she thought it over and as she looked at him, the love of her life, Kate realized that she wanted that too. “What do you say O’Casey?” Harry asked hopefully as a smile crossed Kate’s face and she covered her hand with his. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea Harry – I’d love to have another child with you too,” she replied which was rewarded by a boyish grin from Harry as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. “And this time I’m going to do it right Katie – I’m going to be with you every step of the way, not just at the beginning,” Harry stated as he gave her a meaningful look. Kate kissed him back then put the pills back in the drawer. “I know you will Harry,” she reassured him as she linked her arms around his neck then added with a cheeky grin, “Now speaking of beginnings – there’s no time like the present hey?”, echoing his earlier thoughts.

At that a grin crossed Harry’s face as well as he raised an eyebrow at her then scooped her up into his arms. “I couldn’t agree more Katie,” he chuckled as he carried her into their bedroom and laid her down on their bed. “Now how did we do this the last time?” Harry quipped with a cheeky grin as Kate grinned back at him then pulled him down to her saying, “Oh something like this,” as they were soon lost in each other…

                                                                                     *********************************

A couple of weeks later...

Kate was struggling to write some songs for her band’s latest album, as her thoughts kept drifting to her ‘other half’ Harry, who was busy painting in his art studio downstairs. After staring at the same lyric for ten minutes Kate gave up and threw her pen down as she headed downstairs, a grin spreading across her face as she did so.

Before she entered his studio she stopped for a moment to take in the sight before her – no matter how many times she looked at her man, he never ceased to take her breath away. Her smile got a bit wider as she reflected on that fact – he was indeed her man again after a hiatus of fourteen years, and she couldn’t be happier. She admired his long, lean physique clad in jeans and a paint splattered old t-shirt, happily whistling to himself as he worked on the canvas in front of him. Engrossed as he was in his painting, he didn’t notice her watching him until she walked into the room and coming up behind him, slipped her arms around him, sliding her hands up to his chest. “Hey there tiger, whatcha doing?” Kate greeted him with a cheeky laugh as he grinned at her and covered her hands with one of his own. “Hey there yourself Katie – I’m trying to paint here,” Harry replied with a laugh of his own.

“Uh huh – need a model?” Kate quipped cheekily as Harry raised an eyebrow at her and grinned a little ruefully. “It’s not that sort of painting Katie.”  

“How’s the song writing going anyway?” he asked. Kate sighed as she shook her head, “Hmm not good. I was a bit distracted.”

“Oh what by?” Harry asked as Kate gave him a meaningful look and replied, “You,” running a hand over his chest as she did so.  “Katie…” Harry laughed, wondering what she was up to, although he had a pretty good idea. “So what is my favourite painter working on?” Kate asked as she looked at the canvas. “It’s called ‘Love’ – what do you think?” Harry replied with a smile as he gently pulled her into his arms. Kate looked at the colourful abstract painting, which showed two distinct figures, their bodies entwined. “It’s wonderful Harry,” she replied sincerely with a warm smile as a delighted grin lit up Harry’s face. “So are you gonna show me how to paint Harry?” Kate then said with a twinkle in her green eyes as he looked at her a little quizzically. “I thought you had something else in mind O’Casey?” he asked as he raised an eyebrow at her. ”Who says I don’t?” Kate replied cheekily as Harry laughed and shook his head a bit at her cheekiness.

“Well then – first of all you’ll need a brush,” Harry said as he handed her one and stood behind her. ”You’ve got to make sure you’ve got the right size though,” he added with a devillish grin as Kate tried not to smirk. “Well I’m sure you’ve got the right size for me Harry,” she quipped as her eyes deliberately travelled southwards. Harry’s blue eyes sparkled with mischief as he noticed where her gaze was directed and replied, “Well that’s good to know.” With that he stood behind her and taking her hand in his he put some paint on the brush and brought it to the canvas. “And then of course the thing with painting is that you’ve got to get the strokes right,” he whispered huskily in her ear, indulging in a little payback as his other hand traced a line down her neck and lower and then back up again. “Oh I see,” Kate replied, trying to control the tremor in her voice. “Yes that’s the way – up and down just like that, with just the right amount of pressure,” Harry added, his voice soft and low, as one hand guided hers on the canvas and the other continued to caress her and he moved sensuously against her.

Keen to get back control of the situation, Kate suddenly dropped the brush on the floor and said with a cheeky grin, “Oops silly me – I dropped my brush,” as she bent forward to pick it up, brushing her rear against Harry as she did so, knowing full well what that would do to him. Not being able to help himself Harry ran a hand over her behind and groaned under his breath with a chuckle, “What are you trying to do to me Katie?”

“Why? Is it working?” Kate replied with a mischievous grin as she looked back at him. “Oh you’re a wicked woman O’Casey,” Harry laughed as he shook his head and went to grab her but she skipped out of his grasp and went and sat on a lounge chair in the corner of the studio. In reply to the look Harry gave her she said, “I thought I better not distract you anymore – anyway I want to watch the master at work,” all the while grinning cheekily at him. From her grin and the mischievous twinkle in her green eyes Harry got the feeling she had no intention of stopping distracting him. “Suit yourself,” Harry replied with a grin as she stretched out on the chair, her small frame fitting in it sideways as she stretched out her legs, crossed her ankles and put her arms behind her head, all the while never taking her eyes off him.

“Comfy there Katie?” Harry laughed as he tried to concentrate on his painting, but the fair amount of leg that was revealed under her dress by her position on the chair made that rather difficult for him to do. Kate meanwhile was enjoying the view as she replied seemingly innocently, ”Sure am Harry.”

With that he turned to look at her. “So..how’s it looking?” Harry asked as he nodded towards the painting . “Damn good from where I’m sitting..oh you mean the painting?” she replied devilishly as Harry couldn’t help the lopsided grin that crossed his face. He turned back to the painting and futilely tried to focus on it for a few more minutes, all the while watching his cheeky woman out of the corner of his eye. Finally he couldn’t stand it anymore, but he was still determined to turn the tables on her, enjoying the game they were playing with each other.

“Okay O’Casey you win – I can’t concentrate anymore. Now.. what did you have in mind?” he said, his eyes holding hers intently. “Come here tiger and I’ll show you,” Kate replied, her voice husky as she looked at him and bit her lip. At that Harry visibly gulped and cocked an eyebrow at her. “You know what that does to me babe,” he stated as he gave her a meaningful look then put his brush down and walked towards her, stripping off his t-shirt and tossing it aside, a challenging grin on his face. Kate tried and failed miserably to avert her gaze from his bare torso as she replied cheekily, ”Yes I certainly do.”

“You’re feeling pretty proud of yourself aren’t you O’Casey?” Harry chuckled as he stopped in front of her. ”You could say that,” Kate replied with a laugh of her own as she flashed him the ‘O’Casey grin’. With that he leant down and placing an arm on either side of her he kissed her – a slow, sweet but sultry kiss that took her breath away. As Kate kissed him back, she ran her hands up his arms then linked her arms around his neck, standing up as he pulled her closer to him. Harry murmured between kisses, “How about we take this upstairs eh?” as his hand went to the back of her neck. In reply Kate shook her head and grinned at him as he gave her a questioning look. “No?” he asked, somewhat confused. Surely she was as turned on as he was? he thought to himself. “No,” she confirmed then added firmly, “Sit,” as she put a hand on his chest and pushed him down onto the lounge chair.

A surprised but excited grin crossed Harry’s face at her ‘take charge’ attitude as she settled herself on his lap and ran a hand down his chest, her lips zeroing in on that spot on his neck that drove him crazy. Harry involuntarily grabbed her hair as a groan escaped his lips and her mouth curved into a smile against his neck. “Do you want me as much as I want you Harry?” she breathed in his ear as she moved against him and he tightened his arms around her. “I would think that’s rather obvious Katie,” he chuckled, his voice strained with passion as he moved underneath her so she could feel the unmistakeable proof of how much he wanted her. “Tell me – I need to hear it,” Kate urged him, her eyes never leaving his as she ran a hand along his jaw. “I want you so bad babe – now and forever. No other woman has ever made me feel the way you do,” Harry confessed as his mouth found hers and his hands began caressing her as did hers to him. They kissed and touched leisurely, their passion slowly building as Harry undid the zip of Kate’s dress with maddening slowness as she did the same to his jeans. He pushed her dress off her shoulders as his lips followed, gently nipping her shoulder and then finding a breast as Kate arched against him and a moan escaped her lips.

He then gently lifted her up off his lap long enough so she could remove his jeans and briefs as he pulled her dress down the rest of the way then removed her bra and underwear as well. “You are so beautiful Katie,” he murmured as he ran a loving hand along her cheek, then traced a line down her neck and lower. “So are you Harry,’ Kate replied with a smile as she tenderly brushed back the lock of hair that had fallen across his forehead. Then knowing they both couldn’t wait any longer, Kate sunk down onto him as he groaned her name and she began slowly moving, their eyes meeting as smiles crossed both their faces. Their mouths found each other’s as they rode the wave of ecstasy together, feeling it build as they both murmured, “I love you,”  then it crashed over both of them, leaving them both breathless and satisfied.

When they finally came back down to earth Kate nestled into Harry as he wrapped her in his strong arms. “Well we can tick this room off the list too now,” Kate laughed as she gave Harry a cheeky look as Harry laughed as well and a lopsided grin crossed his face, “That we can Katie, that we can.”

                                                                                  ***********************************


	2. Chapter 2

A month or so later Kate had been feeling a bit off for a few days as well as very tired. As she looked at the date on the calendar she realized she was a couple of weeks late. “I wonder..” she thought to herself with a smile, wondering if she could be pregnant, recognizing the same signs she’d had when she was pregnant with Harry Junior. She went to the pharmacy as soon as she could and got a pregnancy test. When she came home she found ‘her boys’ playing a game of pool together, a smile crossing her face as she watched them joking around together, Harry Junior the spitting image of his father as a boy.

A flood of memories came back to Kate of watching Harry senior play pool in their younger years and playing it with him herself, as she observed he hadn’t lost his touch and was teaching their son how to play as well as he did. Harry was such a good father to their son, as she always knew he would be and she hoped that they would soon be bringing another little life into the world. Like a reflex action her hand went to her stomach, wondering if a little life was already growing inside her.

“See you haven’t lost your touch babe,” she commented with a laugh as father and son both looked up with their identical grins and greeted her warmly. “Ah Harry.. can I borrow your Dad for a few minutes?” Kate said as Harry Junior nodded. “Sure Mum – I’m beating him anyway,” he replied with a cheeky lopsided grin as his father took a playful swipe at him. “You’ll keep son,” he laughed as he followed Kate out of the room, wondering what she wanted him for.

“Follow me,” Kate said in reply to his questioning look. “What’s going on Katie?” Harry asked with a chuckle as he followed her upstairs into their ensuite. With that she pulled the pregnancy test out of the paper bag she held in her hand. “Is that what I think it is?” he asked as a smile slowly crossed his face, which got wider when Kate nodded. “Do you think you might be..?” he asked hopefully. “Maybe,” Kate replied with a smile of her own as she took the test out of the box then added, “Guess we’ll know in a few minutes hey?”

Harry nodded excitedly then left her to do what she had to. When it was ready she called him back in to wait with her. “How long do we have to wait for?” he asked impatiently as he paced back and forth, nervously chewing on a fingernail. “About three minutes,” Kate replied as she tried not to laugh at his nervousness. “Will you stop pacing Harry – you’re making me nervous,” she chuckled as she grabbed his hand to calm him down a bit. “Sorry,” he apologized with a sheepish grin, “I just want to know one way or the other.”

“So do I Harry,” Kate agreed with a gentle smile as she remembered back to the first time she had taken one of these tests, roughly fifteen years prior as a petrified seventeen year old, and how different the circumstances she found herself in now were. Now she had Harry by her side, and whatever the result, she knew it would be okay..

Finally the three minutes were up and Kate took a breath before picking up the tester. “Well here goes,” she said to Harry with a smile as he tugged on his earlobe nervously. As Kate looked at the test her smile got wider. As he witnessed her reaction a hopeful grin started to spread across Harry’s face as well. “Are we..?” he asked as Kate nodded, tears of joy springing to her eyes. “Yes we’re going to have another baby Harry,” she confirmed as his ecstatic smile lit up his face. With that he picked her up and swung her around exclaiming, “I can’t believe it! We’re going to have a baby!” and then he put her down quickly saying, “Oh we can’t have you swinging around in your condition Katie,” as she laughed. “He or she isn’t due for a while yet Harry.”

“Well even so, I’m going to take care of you and our wee one,” Harry said as he put a protective hand on Kate’s stomach. She covered his hand with her own and kissed him tenderly, “I know you will.” Harry kissed her back and ran a hand through her hair, his expression suddenly serious as he added ,”As I should have the first time.”

“Harry…,” Kate said gently as she ran a hand over his cheek. “That’s in the past - how about we focus on here and now and the fact that you’re here with us now and we are going to bring this child into the world together.” Harry nodded and blinked back a few tears of his own, his emotions overwhelming him a bit. “It’s just so amazing Katie,” he stated as he kissed her again and enveloped her in his arms as she rested her head against his chest. “It sure is Harry,” Kate agreed, enjoying sharing the wonderful moment with him, as she had longed to do almost fifteen years earlier when she found out she was expecting their eldest child. With that thought in mind she looked up at Harry and said with a smile, “I guess we better go tell Junior the good news that he’s gonna be a big brother.” At that Harry smiled back at her, his blue eyes shining with his love for her and their children. “Yes I guess we’d better Katie,” as they headed back downstairs to share the good news with their son.

Harry Junior looked up from the pool table when his parents came back into the room, both of them smiling from ear to ear. “Mum? Dad? What’s going on?” he asked with a curious laugh. At that Kate and Harry exchanged a glance. “Wait.. don’t tell me you’re getting married?” he asked excitedly as his parents looked a little surprised. A grin spread across Harry Senior’s face as he raised an eyebrow at Kate who chose to ignore his pointed look and instead focused on their son, laughing a little nervously as she did so. “Ah no sweetheart we’re not,” she replied and then Harry Senior piped up with a grin, ”Not that we’re ruling that out completely,” as Kate looked at him and said rather firmly, ”Well that’s a conversation  for another time Harry.”

“Well what then?” Harry Junior asked, starting to get a little confused. “Well um.. your mother and I do have some important news son,” Harry Senior started and then he looked expectantly at Kate, as did their first born child. “You’re going to be a big brother Harry,” Kate told him with a smile as he looked at both of his parents in surprise. As the news sunk in a lopsided grin reminiscent of his father’s crossed Harry Junior’s face. “Really?” he asked excitedly as they both nodded. “Yes really – I just did a pregnancy test and it was positive. You’re going to have a little brother or sister,” Kate confirmed with a smile as he hugged them both. “Well that explains the goofy grin on your face then Dad,” he quipped cheekily as his father laughed and took a playful swipe at him. “That’s fantastic! I always wanted a little brother or sister,” Harry Junior then confessed as Kate and Harry Senior exchanged a loving glance and embraced their son fondly, looking forward to expanding their little family.

 


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of months later, not long after Daniel had revealed to Harry Snr he was actually his father, Kate and Harry found themselves alone together for a few days as Harry Jnr was off on a school camp. They’d just finished breakfast and Kate had headed into her music room to work on something for a while when the phone rang. “I’ll get it,” Harry called to her as he was closest to the phone.

“Thanks babe,” Kate called back, smiling to herself as she did do, as she thought to herself how wonderful it was to have him back in her’s and their son’s life. It had been a fairly intense time since they had got back together, with Harry Snr and Jnr getting to meet each other for the first time but they were quickly forming a strong father and son bond. And then a few moths ago Harry and Kate had made the decision to expand their little family and before too long Kate had fallen pregnant with their second child. It was still early days, with her not even two months pregnant, and Harry was enjoying every moment of being with her this time from the beginning, as he hadn’t been able to when she was pregnant with their first child, Harry Junior. Kate too was enjoying being pregnant second time around with Harry by her side and she found that apart from a bit of nausea, she hadn’t been hit with the morning sickness she’d had when she was expecting Harry Jnr.

And then to top things off, just a few weeks ago Harry Senior had found out that his longtime mentor, Daniel Chalmers, was actually his father – something that he was still struggling to come to terms with a bit. On the one hand, he was happy he finally had what he’d spent his whole life searching for – a name. But on the other hand he was still a bit shocked and he had to admit, a little angry that Daniel had not told him before this and that it had taken Kate confronting him with her suspicions on the matter, for him to finally confess the truth to him.

With these thoughts still in the back of his mind, Harry answered the phone to find it was Harry Jnr’s school on the other end. “Hello, this is Saint Augustine’s College calling – may I speak to Kate O’Casey?”

“Is everything okay with Harry? I’m his father,” Harry Senior replied with a little concern. “Oh no everything’s fine Mr O’Casey – we’re just letting parents know the boys will be back from the camp on Friday an hour later than we’d originally advised,” the school secretary reassured him.

“Oh okay thanks for letting us know, we’ll be sure to pick him up from school then. Ah..the name’s Chalmers by the way, Harry Chalmers – not O’Casey,” Harry corrected the school secretary who apologised hurriedly. “It’s fine – don’t worry, it’s a long story,” Harry reassured her, although he was surprised how much it grated on him. Now he finally knew his name he wanted to be called by it and be proud of it, and now he came to think of it, he wanted his son and their second child that Kate was carrying, to have his name as well.

“Who was on the phone?” Kate asked as she came into the kitchen to find him hanging up the phone. “Ah..just Junior’s school to say they’re getting back an hour later on Friday. Actually Katie can we have a chat?” Harry asked a little hesitantly, not sure of how she was going to react. “Sure tiger – what’s up?” Kate replied curiously as he gestured for her to sit down, tugging at his ear lobe as he did so. “Harry?” she asked again, recognizing one of his tell-tale signs that he was feeling nervous about something.

He sat down opposite her and paused for a moment then said, “I’ve been thinking Katie – now I know my real name, I’d like Junior and the baby to have it.” Kate stopped and stared at him for a moment, somewhat in shock, wondering where that had come from. “Junior has a name Harry – a perfectly good one may I add,” she replied a little defensively. Harry looked at her – he thought she’d be a bit more receptive to the idea, after all she knew how much having a name meant to him.  “Yes but it’s your name – not mine,” he countered, his jaw starting to clench a bit. At that Kate shook her head, her temper starting to build to match his. “You can’t be serious Harry!” she stated as he fixed her with a determined stare and retorted, “Oh I’m very serious Katie!”

Kate returned the look, just as determined as he was. ”If you think I am going to give my son and this baby the name Chalmers after what Daniel did to us you better think again! He took you away from us Harry!” she exploded, hot angry tears springing to her eyes. His blue eyes blazing with hurt, Harry threw back at her, his voice raising to meet hers, “They’re my children too Kate! And I don’t want to give them Daniel’s name - I want to give them mine!”

In an effort to calm herself down Kate got up and walked over to the sink, looking out the window to the backyard. “I can’t believe I’m hearing this,” she fumed, absently running a hand over her stomach. At that Harry sighed and ran a hand over his face – he didn’t want to argue with her and upset her, especially when she was pregnant. But this was important to him and he wasn’t prepared to back down. He got up and went to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her on the neck he murmured, “Come on, let’s not fight Katie.” He was rather surprised and more than a bit frustrated when she pulled away from him though. “Hey! Why are you pulling away from me?” he demanded as a frown furrowed his handsome features and he whipped out a hand to grab her by the arm.

Kate however was having none of it – she snatched her arm out of his grasp, her expression mirroring his. “Because you don’t get to charm your way out of this Harry,” Kate snapped. “We can’t solve problems like that all the time - we’re not sixteen anymore!” she threw at him as he flashed her a dirty look. “Oh I know you’re not sixteen anymore Katie but you’re still as damn infuriating as you were then!” he threw back at her as she glared back at him. ”I’m infuriating? Look who’s talking Harry,” she retorted as he clenched his jaw in anger.  “You need to calm down – it’s not good for the baby for you to get upset,” Harry added. “And who’s fault is that?” Kate snapped back then added, “And don’t tell me what to do Harry – it’s my body and I’m perfectly aware of it’s limitations thank you very much!”

Harry blew out an angry, exasperated breath. “You are impossible you know that?! I’m trying to help you and our baby here .. “ he went to argue but Kate cut him off. “When I want your help I’ll ask for it! I did alright without it the first time,” she snapped, her anger and a healthy dose of pregnancy hormones boiling over. She immediately regretted her outburst though when she saw the hurt look cross Harry’s face which he almost immediately replaced with a cold, hard expression, the muscle working in his jaw the only sign of the maelstrom of emotions he was feeling. “It always comes back to that doesn’t it O’Casey? This is getting us nowhere,” he threw at her as he shook his head and stormed out of the room then down the hallway to the front door, slamming it shut behind him. “Dammit O’Casey, you eejit – what the hell have you done?” Kate cursed herself out loud as her tears finally fell and she realized how much she had hurt him.

                                                                     *************************************************

Daniel was somewhat surprised when he heard the doorbell of his London flat ringing not long after and he opened the door to find his son Harry there. “Harry my boy what a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in,” he greeted him and then he noticed the expression on his son’s face. “ Harry.. what’s wrong?” he asked with concern as he ushered him in. “It’s Kate – we just had a huge fight and I stormed out,” Harry confessed as he ran a hand over his face. “Do I dare ask what about?” Daniel inquired as Harry sighed then replied, “I want to give the children my name.. our name..,” he corrected himself as he looked at his father, “but she won’t have a bar of it.”

“Ah I see,” Daniel stated quietly as a wave of guilt washed over him as he gathered Kate’s strong reaction to the idea was due to his actions of the past. Harry then got up from the chair he’d momentarily sat in and started pacing the floor in an agitated manner. “She’s just so bloody stubborn! Always has been,” he fumed as Daniel watched him, suspecting there was more to his son’s upset state than just that. “Harry, why do I get the feeling there’s something else you’re not telling me?” he asked as Harry looked at him, amazed yet again at how well Daniel could read him. But then his father had made a career out of reading people and had taught him the same skills, he realized. Harry paused for a moment, his gaze focused on the floor. “I told her she needed to calm down for the baby’s sake and then she went off saying when she wanted my help she’d ask for it and then she added that she’d done alright without it the first time,” he stated, the hurt her words had inflicted showing in his voice.

“Oh Harry my boy.. I’m sure she didn’t mean that and just said it in the heat of the moment,” Daniel tried to reassure him. “Oh I don’t know Daniel.. she does have a point after all,” Harry replied with a self-derisive laugh as he shook his head. “Well that’s my fault not yours,” Daniel reminded him as Harry was silent for a moment or two , not really knowing how to respond to that as it was partially true. “You may have put the idea into my head Daniel but it was still my decision to leave her,” he then said as his eyes met his father’s. “But.. you wouldn’t have if you’d had known she was pregnant would you?” Daniel countered as Harry shook his head. “No of course not.”

At that Daniel put an arm around his shoulders. “Harry listen to me – I more than anyone understand your guilt over not being there for your son but the important thing is you’re here for him now, and your second child. The past is the past – you can’t change it – but you can shape your future, your’s and Kate’s and your children’s future,” Daniel said seriously, then added,. “Now I think the person you should be talking to is at home don’t you think?” Harry nodded, knowing he was right. “Yes I guess you’re right Daniel – I think I need to cool off a bit more though before I head home.”

                                                       ***************************************

 A few hours after Harry had stormed out Kate heard the doorbell ring and jumped to her feet, hoping it was him and that he’d just forgotten his key in his earlier haste to get out of there. She’d tried to keep herself busy to take her mind off things after their argument but she couldn’t stop the niggling fears that kept messing with her head. “What if he doesn’t come back? You’ll be alone and pregnant again,” her doubts taunted her as she tried to shut down those negative thoughts and convince herself that he wouldn’t do that to her – he wouldn’t leave her and their children again. So when the doorbell rang she jumped up and practically ran down the hallway hopefully. It was not however Harry standing there when she opened the door, but his father Daniel – the cause of their awful argument.

The relieved smile quickly faded from Kate’s face as she saw him standing there. “Oh it’s you Daniel – what are you doing here?” she asked with little enthusiasm while she tried to keep her anger in check. “Harry’s not here if you’re after him – in fact I don’t know where he is. So if you’ll excuse me I’m a bit busy,” she announced as she glared at him a little and went to close the door as she was in no mood to talk to him, but Daniel stuck his foot in the door to prevent her from closing it. “Actually Kate it’s you I’d like to speak to if you don’t mind. And don’t worry - I’m sure Harry will be back soon. Now may I come in?” he replied, as if reading her mind. At that Kate looked at him with some surprise but relented and opened the door as she stood aside to let him in. “Suit yourself,” she sighed, wondering what on earth he wanted as she showed him into the living room. “Can I get you something- tea, coffee..?” Kate asked, trying to be polite to him for Harry’s sake as she thought to herself, he may be Harry’s father but that doesn’t mean I have to like him.

“No thankyou. All I need at the moment is your attention,” Daniel replied as he looked at her seriously and gestured for her to take a seat as well. Kate sat down a little warily, wondering what he was up to now. Seeing the look in her eyes Daniel put up his hands in an effort to placate her. “I know we’ve had our differences in the past Kate but I’d like to put those aside if we can.. for Harry’s sake,” he stated sincerely as Kate regarded him for a moment or two. “Okay I’m listening- how about you just say what you came here to say and save us both a lot of time,” she retorted somewhat bluntly.

Daniel sighed a little then said, “Harry came to see me a few hours ago – he told me about the disagreement you had.” At that Kate shook her head and snapped a little, ”So, you've come to gloat have you?”

A wry smile crossed Daniel’s face. “I guess I deserved that,” he admitted. When she didn’t disagree he continued, “And in previous years I’m ashamed to say you probably would have been right. But knowing what you know now about Harry’s parentage, I hope you can somehow understand why. You see Kate I spent 14 years searching for him – my son, the only thing I had to remember his mother by – and when I finally did find him and managed to break through that tough exterior he put on, it warmed my heart to think that he needed me, even if I was reluctant to tell him the truth that I was really his father. And then you came along – this feisty, spirited Irish lass. It didn’t surprise me when he fell for you - you remind me a lot of Harry’s mother actually. I guess my son and I share similar taste when it comes to the type of women we fall in love with. And I admit, I got scared – scared that he needed you more than he needed me and that you would take him away from me,” Daniel confessed, his eyes searching Kate’s for understanding.

Somewhat shocked by his confession Kate was silent as he went on. “I’ve come to realise over the years how wrong it was of me to treat you like I did and the unforeseen consequences of my actions when I convinced him to leave you and come to Europe with me, and for that I am truly sorry Kate and I hope you can forgive me. But please, don’t let an old fool’s mistakes come between you and Harry.”

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat. “Harry was never the same after he left you. He spent the first six months either getting drunk or going through a string of women in an effort to forget you, but he never did. Not even after all those years you spent apart. I saw firsthand the restless soul he had, wandering the globe, changing identities as he did so. And deep down I knew the reason why – I just didn’t want to admit it was you,” Daniel stated candidly. He then looked intently at Kate and said, “You more than anyone know how much having a real name means to him, so I’m asking you for Harry’s sake to at least please consider giving the children his name. All he ever wanted was a family to call his own - now he has that with you, so please don’t deny him something that’s so important to him.”

When Kate hesitated before replying Daniel said with a smile on his face, “You’ve always been the stronger out of the two of you. Harry has a tendency to run when things aren’t going well, an unfortunate trait he inherited from me I suspect, whereas you stand and fight. He needs your strength Kate – now more than ever.”

Kate nodded, her gaze focused on the floor for a moment as she tried to collect herself and fight back the tears that had sprung to her eyes. “How do I know he hasn’t run again?” she voiced her fears to the father of the man she loved, her voice cracking a little as she did so. At that Daniel leant over and grasped her hands in his. “Because he loves you my dear – you and young Harry and that baby you’re carrying are his world. I know my son Kate, and he is a man of his word and he is not that impetuous young boy he once was. He still has a temper though – gets that from his mother I suspect, but I think you two are a good match in that regard,” he stated with a smile then added , “He’ll be back once he’s cooled off, I assure you.”

“I hope you’re right Daniel,” Kate stated seriously, thinking to herself that given her history with Daniel, that was the first time she had ever hoped that. “I know I haven’t ever really done anything to earn your trust Kate, but this time you can trust me,” Daniel stated confidently, knowing his son as he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Roughly seven months later...

Kate was lying in bed trying to get comfortable so she could get some sleep, which was no mean feat due to her rather large, pregnant belly. Harry however was having no such problem as he slept next to her, a protective hand on her belly. As she rolled over to face him she felt a sharp pain which caused her to gasp. When she felt another one a few minutes later she began to wonder if she was going into labour, as her due date was in the next couple of days. Not wanting to wake Harry unnecessarily she began timing them and when they started to get more intense and closer together she thought to herself, yep this is it, remembering how she had felt going into labour with their first child, Harry Junior, fourteen years previous. She decided she better wake Harry up so she shook him gently saying, “Harry.. Harry, wake up.. it’s time.”

Harry stirred a bit, mumbling sleepily, “Yes.. time for more sleep Katie,” as he went to roll over but Kate caught him by the shoulder and said a bit more insistently, “Harry! It’s time to go to the hospital – the baby’s coming!”. At that he sat bolt upright in bed, suddenly very awake. “What?! The baby’s coming?? Now?” he asked frantically as Kate nodded, and couldn’t help but smile, despite the pain she was in, at his reaction. Harry then hopped out of bed, pulling on some pants and looking through the wardrobe for a shirt. “Ah..Harry..kinda need a hand here,” Kate reminded him as she struggled a little to get out of the bed. “Oh sorry Katie..,” he apologized as he helped her up with one hand, while pulling his shirt on with the other.

“Harry.. relax. We have a bit of time – I’m not going to give birth right here and now,” Kate reassured him with a smile in an effort to calm him down, surprising herself at how calm she was. She certainly hadn’t felt this calm when she’d given birth to Harry Junior but she figured that was firstly because she now knew what to expect and secondly and more importantly, because Harry was by her side. And with Harry by her side, she knew she could do anything. “Now how about you go and wake Junior and give your father a call and see if we can drop him over his place on our way to the hospital,” she added, taking charge of the situation as Harry was so flustered. “Right.. good idea Katie. I’ll do that then,” Harry replied with an excited, if somewhat anxious lopsided grin crossing his face.

He woke their son up and told him the exciting news that he was going to become a big brother very soon, then rang Daniel with the happy news that he was about to become a grandfather again. Daniel was more than happy to keep an eye on Harry Junior while Harry Senior and Kate went to the hospital. Harry Junior got dressed quickly and came into the main bedroom to see his mother breathing through a contraction. “You okay Mum?” he asked with concern as he witnessed her grimacing in pain. “I’m alright sweetheart,” she reassured him with a weak smile as the contraction passed but he wasn’t entirely convinced. “Did it hurt that much when you were having me?” he asked a little worriedly. Smiling a little ruefully at him she replied, “I’d be lying if I said it didn’t, but it was all worth it Junior once I held you in my arms. As it will be with your little brother or sister here.”

Harry Junior smiled back at her then gave her a grateful hug. “Thanks Mum. Is there anything I can do to help?” he offered, showing a maturity beyond his fourteen years. “You can go help your Dad and calm him down a bit,” Kate replied with a chuckle as Harry Junior grinned at her. “I can do that,” he replied just as his father walked back into the room. “Okay I’ve rung Daniel and the hospital to let them know we’re coming in,” he announced then rattled off ,”Now I’ve got to grab your bag and..”.Harry Junior shared an amused glance with his mother at how flustered his father was , then he interjected, “I’ll grab Mum’s bag Dad – how about you get her downstairs?”

“Yes, yes that sounds like a plan son,” Harry Senior replied gratefully as he scooped Kate up into his arms, not realizing how much heavier the baby made her. At the look on his face Kate said to him with a laugh, “Harry – you don’t need to carry me. I can walk you know. I just need you to help me down the stairs.” With a slightly relieved look he put her down and as he did so her waters broke as she grabbed at her belly and gasped involuntarily. “Whoa!” Harry Junior exclaimed in shock as Harry Senior paled a bit and agreed, “My sentiments exactly Junior,” as he grabbed Kate to support her. “Katie..are you okay?” She nodded a bit weakly and replied, “I’m okay Harry but I think I need a change of clothes if you can help me with that. And then I think we should get to the hospital - looks like this baby might be in a bit of a hurry to meet us.” At that Harry smiled and kissed her saying, “Well I can’t wait to meet him or her either. What do you reckon Junior?’ he added as their son nodded enthusiastically at the thought of meeting his new sibling.

Once he’d helped her get changed and Harry Junior had quickly packed himself a bag for his stay with his grandfather, Harry Senior carefully helped Kate downstairs. He sat her down on the lounge then quickly took her bag out to the car, calling for Harry Junior to come out and get into the car as well. He put the bag in the car then hopped in and started it up. As he went to put it into gear Harry Junior tapped him on the shoulder from the back seat and said with a laugh, “Ah Dad..aren’t you forgetting something?”

Harry Senior looked at him quizzically and replied, “No, everything’s in your mother’s bag – I’ve got her toiletries and clothes, nappies and clothes for the baby..” he ticked things off as Harry Junior stated in exasperation, “Dad! What about Mum??”. At that a shocked, somewhat ashamed look crossed his father’s face as he turned off the engine and exclaimed, “Oh my God! I’ve forgotten your mother!”, as he dashed back inside.

“Wondered how long it would take you to realise you’d forgotten something,” Kate commented a little wryly as Harry ran back into the living room, apologizing profusely. “I’m so sorry Katie – my head’s all over the place,” he said as he dropped to his knees in front of her as she took his face in her hands. “It’s okay Harry – just relax. It’s gonna be alright – all I need is you with me,” she whispered as he nodded and rested his forehead against hers. As he did so another contraction hit her and she grabbed one of his hand’s for support as she tried to breathe her way through it. Harry watched her with concern, hating to see her in pain. “Oh that was a big one,” she said a little weakly as it finally passed. “Okay we’ve got to get you to the hospital,” Harry stated seriously as Kate nodded weakly and he helped her up and out to the car.

They quickly drove to Daniel’s place, Harry Junior giving his mother a kiss and hug and wishing her good luck as his father got out of the car as well to walk him up to Daniel’s front door. “You okay for a minute babe?” he asked Kate as she nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I’m okay  - just don’t be too long hey?” she replied. “I won’t,” he reassured her with a smile then she added, “And thank Daniel for me, for looking after Junior for us.” Harry nodded in appreciation, knowing it wouldn’t have been easy for her to say that given her and Daniel’s past animosity, but also grateful that the two of them had put that behind them, for his sake and also for his and Kate’s children’s sake. “I will,” he replied as he put a hand on Junior’s shoulder and they walked up to Daniel’s door. They didn’t get a chance to ring the doorbell though, as eagerly anticipating their arrival he opened the door and proudly greeted them. “Oh Harry my boy! What a momentous occasion!” he greeted his son with a big hug and a warm smile. “Oh and young Harry, you’re about to become a big brother – how exciting!” he said to his grandson who grinned and nodded.  “Now let me just go and speak to Kate for a moment then you better get going to the hospital my boy,” Daniel added as he patted him on the shoulder.  

Kate was a bit surprised when Daniel appeared at the open car window. “Kate my dear girl – how are you doing?” he asked with genuine affection which Kate was both grateful for and a little bit surprised by. “I’m doing okay Daniel,” she replied, trying to convince him as well as herself as her contractions were starting to come fast and hard. “Well I’m glad Harry will be with you this time – where he needs to be. Where he would have been when you gave birth to Harry Junior if not for me,” Daniel stated sincerely with a good deal of remorse. “Thankyou Daniel I appreciate that but this isn’t really the time to get into all that again,” Kate replied and as another contraction hit her she gasped in pain. Daniel immediately offered his hand to her to hold onto and as she gratefully held it he momentarily thought of his son’s mother and how she had gone through this without him, and another wave of guilt washed over him. Kate was surprised to see tears in his eyes when the contraction finally subsided and she looked at him appreciatively. “Daniel.. are you okay?” she asked as he nodded and forced a smile onto his face. “Yes, yes I’m fine – just being a sentimental old fool,” he replied quickly as he patted her hand. “Thankyou Kate for giving Harry another child and me another grandchild. Now I better let him get you to the hospital - all the very best my dear girl,” he added with a warm smile as Harry got back to the car after taking Harry Junior inside and saying goodbye to him.

“Look after your girl son,” Daniel said to him seriously as Harry nodded and thanked him. “I will – I’m going to do it right this time,” he replied adamantly as he shared a look with Kate then farewelling his father, got into the car and sped off to the hospital.

Once they got there they were taken into the labour ward, Harry holding Kate’s hand all the way. The midwife and obstetrician greeted them. “How you doing Kate?” the doctor asked as he checked how far along she was, while Harry tried not to look too perturbed at the doctor examining her. “Oh I’ve been better doc,” Kate replied with a wry half smile as another contraction hit her hard and she practically broke Harry’s hand she squeezed it so hard. “And how are you doing Dad?” the doctor asked with a grin as he looked at Harry. “I’m okay, don’t worry about me – just focus on her and the baby eh? Can’t you give her an epidural or something?’ Harry replied, hating to see her in pain.

“I’m afraid not – she’s too far along,” the doctor replied as Harry looked ready to tear his head off. “What do you mean she’s too far along? Can’t you see she’s in pain?!” Harry demanded angrily. “Harry take it easy will you? “ Kate chastised him as she took a breath in between contractions.

“Harry by the time the epidural took effect she would have given birth already,” the doctor explained patiently. “Kate, I can give you some pethidine if you like?” he offered as she nodded, unable to speak as another wave of pain washed over her and Harry looked on helplessly. “What can I do Katie? How can I help?” he asked worriedly as he wiped her brow. “You’re here Harry – that’s all I need,” she replied as she smiled weakly at him and he nodded, wondering to himself how she had ever done this on her own as a young teenage girl. “Yes I am my love – I’m here. Now and forever,” he reassured her as he kissed her.

“Sorry to interrupt folks but I need you to push now Kate,” the doctor announced as she looked at Harry then squeezed his hand. Summoning all her strength as she had done fourteen years before, she pushed with all her might, bringing their second child into the world as Harry held onto her for dear life, encouraging her and telling her how much he loved her as she did so.

“Congratulations – it’s a girl,” the midwife announced with a smile as Kate collapsed exhausted into Harry’s arms, a smile crossing her face as a matching one lit up Harry’s, tears coming to his eyes as the midwife placed the baby girl in Kate’s arms. Overwhelmed with emotion Harry’s tears fell freely as did Kate’s, as they both looked at their beautiful, dark haired daughter who was crying heartily. “Hello baby girl,” Kate said softly as she tenderly traced a finger over her daughter’s tiny cheek, remembering doing the same to Harry Junior when he was born, without Harry by her side. She was so glad he was with her now to share the moment their second child came into the world.

“Look at her Katie – that’s our little girl. She’s absolutely beautiful, just like her mama – thankyou Acushla, thank you so much,” Harry stated, his voice choked with emotion as he kissed Kate then planted a kiss on their newborn daughter’s little head. At the sound of his voice she stopped crying and turned her little head towards him. “Looks like someone is a Daddy’s girl already,” Kate said with a smile then added, “Do you want to hold her Daddy?”. Harry couldn’t find his voice for a moment due to the lump in his throat so he just nodded as he carefully took her into his arms. “Oh my darling girl – will you look at you eh? You’re just perfect aren’t you?” he said gently as his daughter’s eyes found his and Kate melted as she watched him with her.

“What are you going to call her?” the doctor asked with a smile as Harry and Kate shared a loving, happy look. “Niamh..Niamh Eileen Mary Chalmers,” Kate stated with a smile, knowing how much their children having his name meant to Harry, and her two middle names in honour of both of their mothers. He smiled at her gratefully as he nodded in agreement and said gently to their daughter, “Welcome to the world my darling Niamh,”, his heart bursting with love, happiness and pride.


End file.
